My Sunshine
by HopesAndSushi
Summary: Murdoc craint qu'il ne suive le chemin de son père. Qu'en pense 2D? (Encore une guimauve toute fraiche c'est cadeau :8)


**Kikoo bande d'axolotl sous exta!! Me revoila avec une fic toute guimauve sur Gorillaz (désolée pour ceux qui voient Mudz comme un connard et Stu comme un cretin, moi j'les vois comme deux chamallow fondus *)!!** **Hesitez pas a me dire cqe vous en pensez ça rechauffe toujours mon coeur de limace vertebrée! Zoub Zoub a tous!!** **:D**

-Daddy..?

La voix pleine de crainte eut l'effet d'une gifle sur l'adulte.

Il se figea, les yeux écarquillés, la main encore levée.

Deux grands yeux dépareillés le fixaient, remplis de terreur, de larmes et de douleur.

L'homme recula d'un pas, puis de deux, l'air effaré.

Une voix inquiète appela de la cuisine:

-Mudz? Tout va bien? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Seul un gémissement étouffé parvint en retour au jeune homme.

Soucieux, ce dernier passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et gela sur place.

Son époux, bras levé, yeux hagards, se tenait au milieu du salon.

Sa fille, une énorme trace rouge sur la joue, qu'elle avait d'ailleurs humide de larmes, était debout devant son père.

La petite hoqueta avant de fondre définitivement en larmes et courut se cacher dans le giron maternel en balbutiant des choses incompréhensibles.

-Papa.. Daddy... Bobo...

Stuart souleva sa fille en douceur et s'occupa de la calmer en la berçant et en fredonnant une chanson avant de fixer son mari toujours immobile en face de lui.

-Que s'est-il passé? demanda prudemment le bluebird, ne souhaitant pas énerver davantage le sataniste.

Murdoc, puisque c'était lui, leva lentement les yeux vers lui, ses pupilles étrécies n'annonçant rien de bon.

-Je... Elle voulait que je joue avec elle... Je... Je voulais pas... Oh bordel... Dis moi que j'ai pas fait ça...

-Mudz respire... C'est juste une petite tape tu ne lui as pas vraiment fait mal...

Le bassiste secoua la tête en laissant échapper une plainte avant de tourner les talons et quitter la pièce sans un mot.

2D soupira et remit délicatement une mèche bleue nuit derrière l'oreille de sa fille pour évaluer les dégâts.

L'empreinte de la gifle s'estompait déjà tandis qu'elle frottait furieusement ses grands yeux de biches pour effacer les larmes qui y demeuraient encore.

-Daddy... Il m'en veut..? murmura la petite fille d'une voix rauque.

-Non... Daddy est juste très fatigué... Il ne voulait pas te faire mal...

Stu embrassa l'enfant sur le front avant d'aller chercher Noodle.

Il fallait qu'il parle de toute urgence à son alpha avant que la situation n'empire.

Murdoc était instable en temps normal, mais s'il se croyait abandonné, il deviendrait totalement imprévisible, voire dangereux. Et pas seulement pour son entourage.

Après avoir confié sa petite à sa soeur adoptive, Stuart se faufila jusqu'au seul endroit où il savait à coups sûrs qu'il trouverait son compagnon.

Il frissonna en ouvrant la porte délabrée du Winnebago avant de se glisser silencieusement à l'intérieur.

Il marcha jusqu'à la chambre, retenant une grimace en sentant la puanteur qui stagnait dans l'endroit.

De nombreuses bouteilles vides jonchaient le sol, ainsi que des mégots de cigarettes et des vêtements et autres trucs non identifiés.

Au milieu de tout ce capharnaüm, sur le seul meuble miraculeusement épargné par tout ça, était assis Murdoc, sa tête brune enfouie dans ses mains osseuses.

Stuart le rejoignit et s'assit sur les draps froissés du lit avant de poser une main sur la cuisse du bassiste.

-Hey, se contenta de murmurer le plus jeune.

Murdoc ne broncha pas, à croire que ce fut une statue de marbre.

-Mudsie... Thalia va bien... Elle ne t'en veut pas tu sais...

-Je suis comme lui, grogna le plus âgé sans bouger davantage.

Stuart fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

- _Lui_ qui?

Il redoutait un peu la réponse mais...

-Mon père.

Gagné.

La plus grande peur de Murdoc Niccals n'était autre que son propre père, Sebastian.

Ou plutôt, c'était le fait de peut être suivre le même trajet sentimental que ce dernier, et détruire sa famille par son comportement ignoble et violent.

-C'est faux. Tu n'as rien à voir avec ce sale type.

Un rire sans joie sortit de la gorge du bassiste alors qu'il relevait ses yeux si étranges vers l'autre homme.

-Tu en as eu la preuve à l'instant. J'ai frappé Thalia. Pour une connerie. Elle voulait juste jouer à chat. Quand j'ai dit non et qu'elle a insisté, je l'ai giflée. Comme ça, pour ce prétexte à la con. Je suis comme lui...

Une odeur de peur commençait à émaner de l'alpha et 2D dut se retenir de plisser le nez. La seule fois où il avait senti cette odeur avait été lorsqu'il avait donné naissance à leur fille.

-Tu n'es pas comme ça Mudz. Tu ne lui ressembles en rien.

-Ah ouais? Prouve le.

-Sans problème, assura Stuart avec un aplomb étonnant lorsqu'on connaissait le personnage. Quand je t'ai dit que j'étais enceint, tu n'as pas fui. Pendant ma grossesse, tu as arrêté de boire et presque entièrement de fumer pour ne pas me déprimer. Tu as été aux petits soins pour moi. Tu t'es levé chaque fois que Thalia pleurait pour quelque raison que ce soit. Tu la laisses jouer de ta basse. Tu lui lis une histoire tous les soirs. Tu t'occupes de moi aussi. Tu vérifies que je ne me gave pas de médocs ou d'alcool. Tu me protèges des autres alphas, de Russel, alors qu'on sait tous qu'il te fout les pétoches. Ton père a fait tout ça peut être? Il a sacrifié sa santé, son sommeil et sa liberté pour sa famille? Désolé mais j'en doute.

Murdoc regarda son oméga, complètement soufflé par ses paroles.

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude des compliments, et encore moins d'éloges pareilles.

Avant même qu'il s'en rende compte, des perles humides roulaient sur ses joues sombres.

Stuart blêmit et enroula maladroitement ses bras autour du buste du bassiste pour le caler contre lui et caresser ses cheveux de corbeau.

Il était le seul à voir ces moments de faiblesses chez le plus vieux, et il était heureux que ce dernier lui fasse suffisamment confiance pour les lui montrer.

Lorsque l'alpha l'avait marqué et revendiqué comme étant à lui, il s'était attendu à ce que ce dernier agisse exactement comme son père avait agi avec ses fils: en étant violent, agressif, prêt à tout pour le briser.

Comme il avait été surpris de découvrir cette facette presque douce du leader!

Certes, il se prenait parfois des petits coups ou se faisait insulter lorsqu'il énervait trop le plus vieux mais.. Il ne se faisait plus maltraiter, frapper, humilier, rabaisser en permanence.

Non, au lieu de ça, il avait eu droit à des câlins sans fin, des moments calmes, sans bruits, avec le bassiste.

Pour la première fois depuis sa chute de l'arbre, il faisait de vraies nuits, blotti au chaud contre le torse du plus grand tandis que le concerné passait distraitement ses grandes mains entre ses mèches d'azur.

Et il avait agi exactement pareil envers Thalia, étant même un poil sur protecteur avec la petite boule d'énergie qu'était leur enfant.

Alors non, Murdoc n'avait rien à voir avec Sebastian, de cela au moins Stuart était sûr et certain.

Le chanteur laissa donc son alpha pleurer silencieusement contre lui, diffusant une odeur apaisante pour le calmer tout en brossant lentement ses cheveux.

Un léger murmure finit par lui parvenir, et, lorsqu'il en comprit le sens, il s'empourpra jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Tu es immonde!! brailla le garçon en repoussant faiblement son alpha.

Murdoc échappa un rire avant de voler un baiser à son compagnon.

Il le fixa intensément, laissant tous ses sentiments se mélanger dans ses iris bicolores.

-I got sunshine.. In my bag...

Stuart cligna des yeux alors qu'un mince sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

-Espèce de charmeur...

Le sourire du plus vieux s'élargit aussitôt tandis qu'il attirait son époux dans une étreinte d'ours.

-Rien qu'à toi... A jamais...

Stuart émit un ronron de contentement en hochant la tête:

-Et un peu à Thalia aussi. Mais sûrement pas à Sebastian.

Le bassiste se releva aussi sec, s'attirant un chouinement plaintif de son oméga.

-Câlin!! scanda 2D en tendant les bras.

-Après! Je dois d'abord m'excuser auprès de notre princesse!

Ni une ni deux, le bassiste avait disparu à l'extérieur.

Le bleuté soupira en le suivant, son stupide sourire toujours accroché au visage.

Murdoc ne tiendrait jamais en place. Et c'était tant mieux, Stuart l'aimait comme ça.

Murdoc bailla en refermant le livre d'histoire qu'il avait choisi pour ce soir -Ça, de Stephen King- avant de tourner la tête.

Thalia dormait à poings fermés, serrant son doudou baleine dans ses petites mains, tandis que Stuart somnolait, se servant de sa propre fille comme peluche.

Les deux étaient similaires en tous points dans cette position, et Murdoc se surprit à trouver ça adorable.

Un autre bâillement lui échappa et il décida qu'il avait aussi mérité une petite pause.

Il s'installa sous la couette et ferma les yeux, rapprochant sa fille et son oméga de lui.

Juste avant de sombrer à son tour, une pensée vint flotter dans son crâne en dédales:

 _"Tu vois papa, je suis un connard comme toi, mais moi, j'ai une famille. Tu l'as bien profond pas vrai?"_

Et c'est sur cette poétique réflexion qu'il s'endormit en serrant possessivement les deux amours de sa vie dans ses bras.

Deux jours plus tard, une photo des trois lascars en train de roupiller circulait sur lez réseaux et faisait la une.

-NOODLE!!! hurla une voix dans le lointain, bientôt étouffée par des rires d'enfant.


End file.
